HALLUCINATION
by annisalrhmh
Summary: No Summary ya karena cuma satu chapter jadi silakan dibaca saja. Kyumin, ONESHOT, GS, OOC, Typo, Gaje.


Hallucination

Author : Annisalrhmh

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Bertambah seiring berjalan nya cerita

Pair : KyuMin

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik tuhan, milik orangtua

nya, dan milik fans-fans nya. Saya hanya membuat cerita

fiksi tentang mereka. Real my story.

Warning : OOC, GS, ONESHOT, Typo, Gaje, don't like don't read

Summary : No Summary

~Haapy Reading~

Sebuah Bugatti berwarna silver memasuki mansion keluarga Lee, Cho Kyuhyun lah yang mengendarainya. Ia masuk untuk menjemput sang kekasih yang sangat ia cintai Lee Sungmin. Ia masuk dan didapatinya sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

"O, Annyeonghaseyo Teukie ahjumma, Kangin ahjussi"

"Kyu, ada perlu apa datang kesini?" Jawab leeteuk dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mau menjemput Minnie, ahjumma"

"Kyu..." belum sempat Leeteuk melanjutkannya Kyuhyun sudah menyelaknya

"Chagi apa kau sudah selesai makan? kajja kita berangkat"

"Tapi kyu..." lagi-lagi saat Leeteuk bicara di selak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma tenang saja aku akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik, kami berangkat dulu ahjumma."

"Appa, eomma aku berangkat"

Kedua orang tua Sungmin hanya diam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam Bugatti nya.

.

On The Phone

"Aku sangat sedih melihatnya seperti itu"

"..."

"Aku tidak tega Chullie"

End

.

"Kyu, apa nanti kau ada acara sepulang kuliah?"

"Aniya, wae?"

"Mau temani aku ke toko buku? ada novel terbaru JK Rowling kyu"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak. aku akan menemani kemana pun kau mau"

"Gomawo kyu, kau memang yang terbaik"

Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya, Sungmin sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasih nya itu.

Chup

Sebuah kecupan manis menempel di pipi namja bermarga cho itu.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyusuri koridor kampus.

"Kyu, kau jadi mengantar ku kan?" menggandeng lengan kekar milik Khyuhyun.

"Tentu saja chagi" Sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu kenapa semua orang memandang aneh kearah kita?" Sambil menengok kanan kiri.

"Molla mungkin mereka iri dengan kemesraan kita"

"Apa kau yakin? apa tidak ada yang aneh pada diri ku?"

"Ada"

"Apa? cepat katakan padaku" perintah nya sambil kebingungan. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. lalu berbisik

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik chagi?"

Blush

Sungmin mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipi nya.

"Kyu jangan bercanda" bertingkah manja di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius, kau sungguh cantik"

"Kau juga tampan"

"Tidak perlu kau sebut aku juga sudah tau"

"Ya! kau ini pede sekali Cho"

"Yang penting kau tetap suka" Sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

Tanpa terasa mereka berjalan, mereka sudah tiba di bugatti silver itu.

.

"Kyu nanti jika sudah menikan kau ingin punya anak berapa" Sungmin membuka suara saat Kyuhyun sedang asik menyetir.

"2 saja cukup"

"Tapi aku ingin punya banyak kyu, 10 bagaimana?"

"Wae? kau ingin selalu membuat anak bersama ku?" Tanyanya dengan senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya! Cho mesum!"

"Tenang saja walaupun aku hanya ingin memiliki 2 anak tapi aku akan selalu melakukan itu dengan mu setiap malam"

"Kau ini bicara apa Cho! dasar mesum"

"Salah mu juga kenapa bicara soal anak tiba-tiba"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Yasudah aku terserah pada mu saja mau punya anak berapa, kau minta aku menikahi mu besok juga akan aku lakukan"

"Enak saja kau bicara, aku masih sangat muda tau"

"Memangnya kenapa banyak kok yang menikah diusia muda"

"Tapi aku mau kuliah dulu Kyu"

"Baiklah aku nurut saja pada mu"

"Tali kau akan menungguku kan?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang aku cintai selain kau?"

"Gomawo kyu, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae min"

.

"Kyu tunggu sebentar ya aku akan membaayar ini dulu"

"Biar aku saja yang bayar chagi"

"Tidak kyu, aku lebih senang membeli ini dengan uang ku sendiri akan lebih senang mengoleksinya"

"Baiklah min apapun yang kau mau"

"Gomawo"

"Tuan ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya seorang pelayan toko buku

"Tidak, aku hanya menunggu kekasih ku membayar dikasir"

"Ne?" Pelayan itu menatap bingung

"Kyu ayo aku sudah selesai"

"Ayoa" menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

mereka berdua meninggalkan pelayan yang masih aneh dengan tingkah pelanggannya itu.

"Kyu apa kau merayu pelayan toko tadi?"

"Aniya, mungkin dia tertarik pada ku tapi aku tidak"

"Ck pede sekali kau ini"

"Loh memang benar kok"

"Kyu sehabis ini kita ke cafe yesung oppa ne"

"Mau apa kita kesana?"

"Makan tentu saja"

"Bukan mendekati si namja mochi itu kan?"

"Kyu aku hanya mengaggapnya dongsaeng tidak lebih kenapa kau selalu cemburu"

"Kau mengaggapnya dongsaeng tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengaggapnya lebih?"

"Todak mungkin kyu, aku tidak mungkin berpaling dari mu"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne tentu saja"

.

Sesampainya mereka di cafe milik Yesung tanpa ragu mereka langsung masuk dan menggap bahwa itu cafe milik sendiri. ya memang mereka bersahabat dengan Yesung.

"Hyung, pesan makanan seperti biasa" Kyuhyun berteriak pada pemilik cafe.

"Ne, tunggu"

sekitar 20 menin makanan sampai, namun

"Hyung kenapa hanya pesanan ku? pesanan Sungmin mana?"

"Tapi kyu..."

"Sudah buatkan secepatnya dia sudah lapar"

.

On The Phone

"Hae sahabat mu itu sudah gila"

**"Nugu hyung? Kyuhyun?"**

"Ya menurutmu siapa lagi? cepat ke cafe ku"

**"Ne araseo"**

End

.

Yesung mengantar makanan yang dipesan untuk Sungmin. Lalu yesung beranjak dan hanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dari meja kasir.

"Min, kalau makan jangan belepotan seperti anak kecil" seraya mengusap tepi bibir Sungmin.

"Mian kyu, aku sangat lapar"

"Yasudah habiskan makanan mu jika lapar ya"

"Ne, Kyu seminggu dari sekarang aku ulang tahun kau akan memberi kado apa?"

"Rahasia dong, bukan surprise jika kuberitau sekarang."

"Kau pelit" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan seperti itu atau aku akan mencium mu" mendengar itu sungmin langsubg menetralkan bibirnya.

"Malu kyu disini banyak orang"

"Biarkan saja"

"Aku akan marah jika kau melakukannya"

"Baiklah aku tidak melakukannya"

"Aku sudah kenyang kyu"

"Yasudah kita langsung pulang ya"

"Ne"

Mereka bangkit dari kursi mereka lalu membayar nya dikasir.

"Hyung gomawo, makanan mu memang yang terenak"

"Ne" Yesung hanya bingung harus menjawab apa lagi.

tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke cafe milik Yesung.

"O, Donghae hyung kau datang juga? Mana monyet kesayangan mu itu?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya monyet kyu"

"Baiklah, Hyung kami pulang dulu sudah larut nanti appa Sungmin akan mencemaskan nya"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari cafe Yesung.

"Kau telat bodoh"

"Macet hyung, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia gila hae, dia bicara seperti orang gila, bertingkah seperti orang gila, kurasa dia benar benar gila hae"

"Wae? apa yang terjadi?" Yesung menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di Cafe.

.

.

.

On The Phone

"Hyung, seminggu lagi Sungmin ulangtahun, aku akan memakai tempat mu untuk mengadakan surprise"

**"Tapi kyu..." **Yesung belum sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Wae? apa ada yang memesan tempat mu?"

**"Aniya, tapi kau tidak bisa kyu"**

"Tenang hyung aku akan membayarnya, jadi aku pesan ne"

bbip

Kyuhyun mematikan telfon nya secara sepihak.

End

.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu sebelum hari ulang tahun Sungmin seperti biasa selalu bersama Sungmin.

.

"Min, nanti malam bisa kau datang ke cafe Yesung hyung? tapi aku tidak bisa menjemput.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah datang saja, aku menunggu mu disana"

"Baiklah"

.

Kyuhyun tiba di cafe yesung namun kali ini tidak bersama Sungmin.

"Hyung bagaimana persiapannya?"

ternyata didalam sudah ada Yesung, Ryeowook kekasih Yesung, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk kekasih Donghae.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? aku bertanya pada kalian, Waktunya sudah hampir tiba"

"Cukup Kyu!" Bentak Eunhyuk.

"Wae? ini untuk pesta Sungmin sahabat mu kenapa kau seperti tidak ingib pesta ini ada?"

"Kyu, kumohon cukup" Ucapnya sambil bergetar dan meneteskan air mata. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook yang tidak kuat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya dia langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? kenapa malah menangis? Ini hari bahagia Sungmin"

"Kyu hiks, kumohon kyu berhenti" melihat kekasihnya nangis sesegukan Donghae angkat bicara.

"KYU CUKUP! HENTIKAN TINGKAH GILA MU ITU! SUNGMIN TELAH TIADA KAU HARUS MELERAKANNYA!" Donghae berteriak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung, jangan bercanda! hari sudah mulai malam pestanya harus segera dimulai!"

"Kyu! apa kau lupa? sudah 14 hari Sungmin meninggalkan kita dia sudah tenanga kyu jadi kumohon akhiri khayalan mu itu"

mendengar itu kaki Kyuhyun langsung melemas ia pun tersungkur di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Ani hyung, Sungmin masih ada hyung bahkan tadi aku masih bicara padanya" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum namun mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dia memang masih ada di hati kita semua Kyu tapi tidak didunia ini"

"Hyung, Sungmin masih hidup! dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Aku akan menunggunya disini sampai dia datang" Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan menangis.

.

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kyuhyun masih terduduk di pojok cafe Yesung, sedangkan sahabatnya duduk di kursi yang berbeda.

"Min, kenapa kau tidak datang chagi?" Tangisnya pecah.

"Min, kau harus buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau masih hidup"

"Min, kau janji tidak akan meninggalkan ku"

"Min, bahkan aku ingin melamar mu saat ini, aku membawakan cincin yang kau inginkan"

.

"Hae ottoke?" Eunhyuk menangis sejadi jadinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat terpuruk.

"Kita akan menenangkanya besok, mungkin sekarang dia butuh waktu"

"Aku juga merindukan Sungmin sama seperti Kyuhyun hae"

"Aku pun begitu, kita semua pun begitu."

"Kenapa Sungmin menutupi semua hal itu pada kita? kenapa dia tidak berbagi pada kita?"

"Aku juga tidak tau"

"Hari terakhir kita bersamanya adalah waktu pertama kita tau penyakitnya"

_Flashback_

_keenam sahabat itu sedang berkumpul di cafe milik Yesung._

_"Kalian makanlah sepuasnya kali ini gratis, karena hari ini adalah anniversary ku yang 2 tahun"_

_"Jeongmal hyung?" Tanya Donghae._

_"Assa! makan sepuasnya"_

_Selesai makan mereka menari nari bersama namun tiba-tiba saja Sungmin terjatuh_

_"Min? Kau kenap min?" tanya Kyuhyun panik._

_Sungmin pucat dan hidung nya mengeluarkan darah._

_Mereka membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit. sesampainya dirumah sakit ternyata nyawa Sungmin tidak dapat di selamatkan karena Sungmin selama ini mengalami sakit Kanker paru-paru._

_Itulah saat terakhir mereka bersama Sungmin_

_Flashback End_

.

Sudah 3 Hari sejak kejadian di cafe Yesung, Kyuhyun sudah sadar bahwa Sungmin telah tiada namun siapa yang bilang keadaan nya baik-baik saja? bahkan ia tidak keluar kamar selama 3 hari.

"Kyu, ini eomma. Apa eomma boleh masuk?" Nyonya Cho masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun.

"Kyu mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Ia sangat miris melihat anaknya hanya duduk dan melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Kyu eomma juga sedih Sungmin telah tiada, tapi eomma lebih sedih melihat mu seperti ini" Kyuhyun hanya diam ketika eomma nya mulai menangis.

"Kyu eomma mohon jangan seperti ini, cobalah lihat video ini. Tadi eomma Sungmin datang dan memberikan ini dia menemukannya dikamar Sungmin ini untuk kau dan sahabat nya." setelah menaruh sebuah memory card nyonya Cho keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah eomma nya menutup pintu, Kyuhyun melirik sebuah memory card yang ditinggalkan sang eomma lau ia meraih ponselnya.

"Bisa kali semua datang kerumah ku?"

.

Yap mereka ber5 sudah berada di kamar Kyuhyun untuk menyaksikan Video itu.

On The Video

Terlihat Sungmin sedang berbaring di ruangan serba putih.

"Annyeong chinggudeul" Sungmin, orang yang bicara di dalam sana.

"Annyeong Kyu, apa kau merindukan ku?"

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihat kalian, Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

"Kalian sahabar terbaik ku, dan kau Kyu kau namja terbaik dalam hidup ku"

"Maaf aku tidak memberitau kalian aku punya penyakit merepotkan seperti ini, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian"

"Hari ini hari pertama aku kemo rasanya sangat takut aku sangat ingin ada kalian disampingku pasti tidak akan terara apapun"

"Hyukkie, Kau sahabat terbaikku kau tidak pernah meninggalkan aku dalam keadaan apa pun. Aku sangat mencintai mu. Oh ya aku tau kalian saling mencintai jadi jangan selalu bertengkar dan cepatlah menikah, aku akan sangat senang" Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin untuknya Eunhyuk tak kuasa menahan tangisnya walaupun sedari tadi ke5 orang yang berada disana sudah menangis.

"Donghae oppa, kau namja yang baik. aku sudah menganggapmu oppa ku sendiri aku mohon jaga Eunhyuk untukku, aku sangat menyayanginya." Donghae mengiyakan kata kata Sungmin.

"Wookie eonni, Aku sangat iri pada mu kau cantik dan jago masak Yesung oppa pasti menyayangi mu, aku pun begitu" Yesung merangkul kekasihnya yang menangis.

"Yesung oppa, oppa kau yang tertua diantara kami jadi aku mengandalkan mu menjaga semuanya. tolong jaga mereka semua untuk ku." Yesung juga sama seperti Donghae.

"Kyu, Maaf belum menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu kyu, aku tidak suka melihat mu sedih. apapun yang terjadi pada ku aku ingin kau tetap menjalani hidup mu. kau namja yang sangat sempurna untuk ku, kau pasti mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku. Aku mohon jangan merepotkan sahabat-sahabat kita dengan kesedihan mu. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menangis melihat orang yang beraba di video tersebut juga menangis.

"Kalian semua tidak boleh melupakkan ku ya, tapi kalian boleh mencari pengganti ku."

"Aku merasa saat aku membuat ini adalah saat terakhir ku hehehe."

"Sudah ya kata Park uisa aku harus beristirahat, Annyeong"

Klik

End Video

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Seorang namja sedang berada di depan nisan sebuah gundukan.

"Annyeong chagi, aku datang. Aku membawakan Novel JK Rowling yang terbaru. Kau tau? Sejak kau pergi aku jadi menyukai penulis itu ternyata ceritanya tidak terlalu buruk pantas kau menyukainya. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Min, aku ditinggal menikah oleh sahabat-sahabat kita, kau tega sekali meninggalkan aku sendiri. Walau begitu min, aku tetap mencintai mu."

"Saranghae"

.

.

.

END

Huaaa, ini sad story yang pertama kali saya buat semoga pada suka dan semoga dapet feel sedih nya. jangan lupa untuk mereview ya. Oh ya 2 FF saya yg ongoing akan dilanjutkan tenang saja. Annyeong.


End file.
